Crazy Days with the Cullens
by Siera-Cullen
Summary: The title pretty much says all. But Bella makes the Cullens do crazy and stupid things. From Tea Partys to crazy Halloween parties! First story, tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1 Tea Party!

****

Crazy Days For The Cullen's

A/N: This is my first story so I don't know how good it will be so I need reviews to tell me what to write, if it sucks, or if it was totally awesome. OH by the way check out my profile! It is awesome!

P.S.THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!! Is my catch phrase so…don't use it. Kk!

Bella runs through the Cullen's' front door followed by Edward right behind her she runs to the kitchen where everyone is waiting. Alice is jumping up and down in her seat, Emmett looks confused at what's going on, Rose is filing her nails and then picks up a bottle of baby blue nail polish and starts painting her nails and everyone else is just waiting to see what's going on.

"Okay, the reason I gathered you here is…WE'RE GONNA HAVE A TEA PARTY!" Bella said when Edward got seated. Everyone but Alice and Edward were surprised when Carlisle spoke in a calm voice "Bella you know we cant have tea, right?" "I know but I really wanted a tea party so can you PLEASE at least pretend you like it, anyway it's not REAL tea it's APPLE JUICE!" Edward sighed and Emmett started laughing for some unknown reason. "Emmett, WHY are you laughing?!" Edward asked in an annoyed voice. "Oh, it's nothing I just think the idea of a tea party with a family a vampires is funny!" "Wh-OH I get it! HA that is sorta funny! But, PLEASE will you do it? For me?" Bella asked in a pleading voice but she also sounded like a two year old asking for a cookie. "Fine, Bella but only cause you want us to."

-Later on the tea party was all set up when Bella told them about tea party manners-

"GUYS! Pinkies' out REMEMBER?!" Bella lectured all four of the Cullen boys'. "Sorry, Lady Swan." They all said in unison. "Much better, ladies you are doing a MARVELOUS job!" Bella said in an English accent (From England not our English).

-They all finished their tea and by the end of it Bella had spilled her "tea" all over herself 5 times and she was glad it wasn't hot tea-

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry if it was bad this is my first fanfic. So press the little button that says "GO" and REVIEW!

PS- check out my profile and give me ideas for the next chap. CHOW!

-MEWANTEDWARDANDJACOB


	2. Chapter 2 HELP ME an

****

This is just an authors note but I NEED REVIEWS!!Tell me what you want me to write and I will!!Now I know that last chapter was short and IM SORRY!! So please tell me what to write cause I have a blank/authors block. So PLEASE HELP ME!!


	3. Chapter 3 PARTY

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed and a special thanks to **InsaneVampirewWeirdo **who GAVE me this idea**. **Did I get that right? My sis thinks this is a bad story and all people who like it are crazy(which I do not care IF your crazy, 'cause you like it!) so lets see where was I.. you guys who read this and think this is stupid I really don't care just finish the chapter and THEN click the little button and say "This fricken SUCKS!" or, you can be nice about it which makes me more mad. WOW this is a long authors note! ON TO THE STORY!( Sorry if I sound TOO energetic)

Bella and Alice were out shopping(Bella hating it of course)when they hear Jessica and Angela talking about the Halloween party they are having when she notices Bella and Alice. "Oh, hey guys! I'm having a Halloween party and I wanted to invite you two, and the whole Cullen family of course, and maybe your parents can help shapperone? So what do you say?" Bella was about to turn them down when Alice blurted out "We'd love too!" she said with too much enthusiasm. "Great! It's Friday night and it starts at nine ends at eleven-fifteen. Bye, now!" And they left before Bella could protest.

" Why'd you do that?!" Bella asked in an annoyed voice. "I LOVE parties and haven't been to one in FOREVER!" Alice replied in a pleading voice. "We just had my party months ago!" Bella argued. "I know but this is a HALLOWEEN party!" Before Bella could argue she was being pulled into a costume store. "Okay, I'll come, but I get to pick out my own costume" Bella said. "Okay! But you need to be something cool!" Just then Alice pulled out a vampire costume with the fake fangs and asked, "What is this supposed to be!? A VAMPIRE?! This is SO tacky!" Alice yelled causing everyone turn towards her. After a couple seconds past everyone went back to what the were doing and Alice turned back to Bella talking quieter "I think we should all be VAMPIRES!" Alice said in a happy mood because she knew that all of them would say yes to her even if it was so ridiculous. "Alice you do know you already ARE a vampire, right?" Bella said in a whisper. "I know but I mean I wanna be THIS vampire!" she said pointing to the vampire outfit in her hands. "I guess I'll be one too, that's what you want." Bella said in a sorta whiny voice. "Yes that's what I want. This is gonna be so cool!" Alice said in a VERY hyper mood. They purchased eight vampire outfits and went home to tell them the good news.

-later after everyone had gotten changed-

Alice took Bella upstairs to get her makeup on. All the way up Bella was screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME!" Alice got Bella all powdery white with makeup and put on the fake blood stains that all of them had to put on. Then she got her the box of almost-empty blood-red contacts that all of them were wearing, and put them in. Bella was screaming the whole time but when it was done she put on her fake fangs and headed to Edward's room to get into her costume because DESPRETLEY needed to get out of Alice's torture-chamber of a bathroom. When she was dressed and ready she headed down stairs where all of the other vampires(including Carlisle and Esme who were happy to be shapperones, but the costumes, not so much) were waiting. "I'm finally one of you" she said to Edward when she got downstairs(almost tripping on every step I must add), Edward laughed. Then they headed out.

When they got there it was 9:15 just like they wanted(because of course they wanted to be fashionably late and, of course, they were). When they came in Jessica and Angela squished their way through the crowd to come greet them. "Hey guys! Glad you came there is a great turn out! By the way, love the outfits!" Jessica greeted with a big grin, but you could tell that she was surprised to see we actually came. "Hi Jess! Cool! And thanks! I picked out these outfits! Thank you for inviting us!" Alice said and everyone could tell she was REALLY glad she was invited or she liked the Jessica's comment on the outfits, you couldn't tell, but you COULD tell she was happy and for some weird reason Bella was too, believe it or not!

The party was super cool and by the end everyone was glad they came AND they enjoyed the dancing! It started out as a weird day and ended up one to! Okay so what REALLY happened was that Bella was going to get some cake but she couldn't see clearly through the contacts and she tripped fell into the cake THEN fell into the punch and pretty much after that they all left in a rush leaving a big mess behind and now they are banned by the parents to ever come to ANY of their parties again. So that pretty much was what happened on another Crazy Day With The Cullens!

A/N: again for all you lamos/stures right a fricken review! Even if it say "this is the stupidest thing you have ever read and PLEASE don't just give me some crap about how "they are out of character" or "you just need to (fill in the blank)" so for all you people who LIKE this story please tell me what you want me to write or go on my profile, read it, then go to my polls and choose what you want me to write about! kk! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4 The Carnival and Romance

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've noticed that some people only review 1 chapter and then stop. PLEASE, review EVERY chapter if you like it or just say something like "YOU SUCK!" or something like that. I know these are short and I'm sorry! You don't have to review telling me that it's short 'cause I KNOW! One of my reviewers wanted Jacob in one so I'm putting him in. Please don't attack me because I put him in, I like Jacob so here he is! Now on with the story!

PS: I want at LEAST 6 more reviews! Is that okay? GOOD! Now I also need ideas so if you have one tell me and I'll try to use it! Also check out my profile, it's really cool! My sister is also a good writer so if you like depressing, but good, stories check out my sis's! They are Life Changes, The End is Near, and Singing to The Breaker! But if you get to reading hers, DON'T FORGET MINE!

Disclaimer: my name Siera Coulter does that sound like Stephanie Meyer? NO!sob sob

-Charlie told Bella the carnival was in town and Bella thought she would bring the Cullens because they like parties-

Bella called Edward saying there was an emergency and he was there in a flash (Bella timed Edward to see how long it would take and it really was about 2 seconds!). He came through the door looking frantically around to see what was wrong. When he saw Bella sitting by the counter smiling at him he figured out it was just a joke. "Bella love, you're not supposed to say it's an emergency unless there really is one" Edward said in a slightly annoyed but caring voice. "I know but it was a test to see how much you cared about me" Bella said in a happy voice. "You should know I love you with my whole non-beating heart." "Oh, I know I just wanted you to come over so you and your family can come to the fair with me!" Edward sighed and led her outside where his car was waiting.

Alice was leaning on the car and the rest of the family had followed. "Alice why didn't you tell me it was all a joke" Edward said annoyed again. Alice was in a very happy mood and was glad to answer "Well I didn't want to ruin my B.F.F.E's fun!" "Alice what does B.F.F.E. stand for?" Edward still was annoyed but had curiosity edged into his voice. "Well, it means bestest friend forever and ever, DOI Eddie!" Bella answered the question very matter-of-factly. "Bella love, please don't call me that" Edward now looked like his head would blow up any second now but Bella apparently REALLY wanted to call him Eddie so she started whining "But EDDIE, I WANT TO, I WANT TO, I.WANT.TO! PLEASE!?" Bella was reaching desperate, scratch that she was already there and REALLY wanted to call him Eddie and you could tell she wouldn't give up and so Edward gave up.

The rest of the Cullens though had no idea what was going on so Carlisle asked "Bella what are we doing? I don't mean to be rude but I have to go back to work soon and it's not that I don't like going to parties with you kids I just have to work." Bella was a little bit depressed but got over it quickly "Okay, that's fine I still have the rest of the Cullen crew!" Esme then was the one to speak up "I'm sorry sweetie but I have to go to my garden club today. All of you kids can go though!" Bella got depressed a little again and then thought that if she got everyone else she would be happy. When Esme and Carlisle left the rest turned around and asked what was going on. Bella told them about the fair and they all got in the car and drove off.

When they got to the fair tons of people were already there but once Bella saw the cotton candy counter she ran right to it. Although, on the way she tripped on a rock and fell to the hard earth below.

Since there were so many people Edward couldn't get to her in time yet someone caught her. When Bella looked up to see who had saved her from the un-promising ground below, she saw her best friend, Jacob, standing there happy as ever to see her. She was so happy to see him, and ignored the growls from the vampires standing only a few feet away, and hugged him. "Why are you here?" Bella asked. "Well Charlie invited us and I'm glad we came, we almost turned him down, but when he mentioned you were here I knew that there would be tons of things that could hurt you, but I see you have company," Jacob started to growl when he noticed the Cullens. They all walked up and joined Bella and Jacob. "Hello mutt," Edward said, even though it sounded more like a growl. You could tell Jacob might blow up any second now and he turned to leave. "Give Charlie our regards but we must go," Billy said in a polite manner. Then they turned and left.

"What was he doing here?" Edward asked in an annoyed voice. "Charlie invited him. Don't get mad Edward he saved me from falling," Bella answered trying to calm him down. Edward luckily calmed down and walked Bella to the cotton candy counter.

After Bella had eaten her cotton candy, popcorn(choking on half the box then getting it thrown away by Edward),hotdog, ice cream sandwich, AND pizza, they went on a roller coaster(sneaking on because Edward wouldn't let her)she got sick. After she was all cleaned up they went on the bumper cars (barely fitting, and Emmett couldn't ride cause he was too heavy). Bella wanted to go on the swings and Alice wanted to go on the twister. Bella went on the swings with Bella, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett went with Alice. After the rides they went on the big slide (because Bella REALLY wanted to go). Of course none of the vampires could go but Bella went with Edward waiting at the bottom. They then saw the bearded lady and the petting zoo.

For the final ride they went on the ferris wheel, they sat in their love pairs. They noticed Mike and Jessica in one, Angela and Ben in another, and one that had Lauren and Eric in it (Lauren of course looked like she was here by force and hated it). On the drive home Bella fell asleep, and was sleep talking saying things like "I'm sorry Jake but I love Edward and the rest of the Cullens, I hope we can still be friends," which made Edward smile. Then she started mumbling stuff like "the ferris wheel is gonna' squish me" which made everyone laugh. Charlie had left the carnival earlier so he had beaten them home. Edward carried her in and told him about Jacob having to leave because something was going on in La Push. Edward put Bella in her bed and then left only to come back later to watch her sleep.

A/N: everyone with me AUHHHHHHHHHHH! I know it's supposed to be funny but I couldn't help putting the romance in there. Again PLEASE don't stop reading because I put Jacob in. I like Jacob and you would have figured that out if you read my name (MEWANTEDWARDANDJACOB STURES!)If you want to know what a stur is you have to read my profile. IT IS AWESOME! Okay also I need to tell you to read my sis's stories then tell her I told you to read them and tell her to WRITE MORE! You can influence her because I like her stories and I've read all the chaps and I WANT MORE! So read and review! CHOW!


	5. Chapter 5 SPONGEBOB and the evil sponges

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I was waiting for a certain number of reviews! Now I want at least 27! I know it's a lot but if you just review it will happen! I have a lot more fans but guys PLEASE don't just review the last chapter, the first, or just one for that matter! Every story I read I review EVERY chapter! So for my best reviewer I will read all of he/her stories and I WILL review EVERY chapter! Also I desperately need some ideas so this might not be very good. It might be sorta short too but I'll try to make it long! I think I might eat a popsicle to get me hyper for the story! Though I don't even NEED sugar to make me hyper I will try it! Also I will give everyone a mountain of gummy bears(I actually have a big water bottle full of gummy bears, actually it's half way full but oh well)or if they want I will give them…POPSICLES!! So if you guys want a treat you need to review! Oh, also I want to say thank you to all my reviewers! Okay these are the NICE people who reviewed!

Purple31Princess

InsaneVampireWierdo

ForensicFreak55

twilightxlover

lovelyredlizard

imagination bake music friends

too obsessed

Beckah-lynn

Those are all the NICE people who reviewed! Sorry if I forgot someone! And sorry if I spelled your name wrong! And sorry for such the long authors note! Also read Beckah-lynn's stories! They are AWESOME!!(and just for the record I'm already hyper and I'm eating PIZZA!!) Now on to the story!!

Bella's alarm clock woke her up and she knew it was a special day. She jumped out of bed only to fall and get caught by those hard, cold arms that she loved so much. She looked up to see her gift from heaven with his perfect, golden eyes. She got on her feet with Edward's help and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Bella raced to her closet and pulled out what looked to be just normal, yellow sweats(well just about how normal yellow sweats are). "Why are you so excited?" Edward asked Bella, catching her fall again because she was trying to run to the bathroom and tripped on some left out clothes. "Don't you know what today is?" Bella asked, and before he could answer she said "It's the day of the Spongebob Squarepants marathon, DUH! And at the end their gonna show us the new Spongebob movie!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Bella went to answer it when Edward said "It's just my family, go get changed." Bella had a confused look on her face when she asked "All of them came? I didn't know vampires like SPONGEBOB!" "Well not ALL of them, Alice and Emmett are the ones who like him, they dragged Jasper and Rosalie. And Esme and Carlisle couldn't make it, and well I'm only here because of you," Edward said and you could hear a hint of anger in his voice. Bella heard it and thought he was mad at her so she asked him "Are you mad at me?" you could hear the worry in her voice. "No not you just that stupid sponge," Edward said reassuringly although you could still hear the anger. "What's wrong with Spongebob?" Bella asked sounding affended. "Not Spongebob, it's just I never have liked sponges." even though Edward TRIED not to affend her again Bella got even more defencive then before. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the heck is WRONG with sponges!?" Bella asked/screamed at Edward getting angrier every word. "Bella, it's a long story go get dressed and I'll tell you after the marathon. Okay?" Edward asked trying to calm her down even though she didn't need it. Once Bella looked in his beautiful eyes she completely forgot about their argument.

Bella went to go get changed, while Edward answered the door, who behind it were some very impatient vampires waiting for the door to be opened. They all hurried in Alice and Emmett sitting on the floor closer to the TV, saving a spot for Bella next to Alice. Jasper and Rosalie sat on the couch, while Edward sat in the armchair. Bella came out in an outfit that was themed about Spongebob. Alice then took off her jacket followed by Emmet who were both wearing matching shirts that were just like Bella's outfit. Edward stared in shock at the sponge shirts they had on, screamed, then ran out the door.

Bella was going to go talk to him when Alice turned the TV on at the exact moment the first episode started. Bella sat down and watched. When the theme song went on all three sponges started singing in different tones, in unison, "Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongitybob SQAUREPAAANNNTS!!" Jasper and Rosalie stared at them in shock after the song ended.

The first episode was the one that Spongebob hops into everyone's dreams. The rest followed and by the end of all the episodes six hours had past and every single episode the Spongebob fans, that pretty much had their faces stuck to the television, had sung the theme song. By the end everyone had memorized it(meaning Jasper and Rosalie) and Bella's voice was turning horse.

Then the movie started. It looked like it was the end of the world to everyone else, but the three Spongebob fanatics were screaming and hollering at the top of their lungs. Bella drank some water and had her voice back to scream. Edward came in finally and yelled at them "Do you think people in ASIA heard that!? I think they should know too about the new Spongebob Squarepants movie!" you could TOTALLY hear the sarcasm but to torture Edward Alice said "Maybe we should lets spread the great news to EVERYONE on earth!" Edward moaned and sat down on the armchair again rubbing his temples.

(Now this is a totally new Spongebob movie I made up in my head.)

The movie started and no matter what happened the freaked out fans screamed at every part! They had to be shushed multiple times before they could stop(59 times to be exact). This was a very weird Spongebob movie.

Him and Patrick met this new sea creature named Carla. They couldn't figure out where she came from or what type of fish she was. They went on a quest to find her family. They went to far away places searching. In the end they found out that she was Plankton's daughter even though she wasn't a plankton(or whatever thing he is). She taught him how to make spaghetti tacos(I stole from iCarly). And they started getting guests. It turned out into a big war. But, since Carla and Spongebob had become friends she quit and went to live in Hawaii with her mom so they didn't have to fight. It was very sweet.

The movie ended and they got back into reality when iCarly started playing. "I liked Carla she was really nice," Bella said wiping away her tears. "That was really cool we should do it again sometime!" Alice said super hyper. Edward got a horrified look on his face and before he could protest he was cut off by Bella "You know what we really should!" Bella was excited about that and hurried them out the door so it would come sooner, then sat on the couch and Edward joined her to tell her about his hate of sponges.

"So, the reason I hate sponges is because they trick you," Edward started out then added, "And they don't taste good AT ALL!" Edward was staring, well more like glaring, at the yellow sponges with pants on the counter. Bella though was wondering how he would know how a sponge tastes and so she asked, "What do you mean by that? How do YOU know how a sponge tastes?" Edward turned to look back at Bella than smiled, "Well Alice once tricked me into thinking a sponge had blood in it. So instead of drinking the blood out I ate the whole thing. And THAT is the exact reason 1)I hate sponges and 2)know how they taste."

Bella was staring at him, and when she got out of her gaze she ran upstairs to go get changed so she wouldn't freak Edward out. She came down stairs in a cute long-sleeved red shirt with flare jeans. She grabbed her jacket and then they both left hand-in-hand.

A/N: So how did you like it? Tell me in a review! Also again I'm sorry if it's ooc or if its too short I've been trying to make it longer so you'll like it better! Oh ya! I almost forgot! Since you guys already know about us vampires(me, the Cullens, and I think Bella too) I got permission from Edward to tell you about my vampirishness! Also I convinced EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN to say HI to all my peeps! So without further ado I present to you, EDWARD CULLEN!!

Um, hi?

And there he is! Isn't he sweet? Yes, I know he is! Okay for all the NICE people who review, you will get:

1.The treat of your choice.

2.A chat with Edward(or any other Cullen you want).

3.Kisses and hugs from MEEE!!


	6. Chapter 6 I need ideas and REVIEWS!

A/N: Why the heck does it take you guys so long to review!? I only have 20 reviews, TWENTY!! I know someone who has TWO chapters and has TWENTY-FOUR REVIEWS!! Oh well, I'm bored so I thought I would be nice and write a chapter!! There WAS a poll on my profile asking what you wanted me to write about, but now there's a new one and I think there are…six options? So you guys voted and…BELLA AND ALICE ARE…wait that would ruin the surprise!bonks self on foreheadWOW that HURT!! Actually it doesn't. I keep thinking about cookies!! They might be in here!! By the way, I've decided to update every Friday and Saturday!! Also, I need some ideas before I can write more chapters!! So in EVERY review I want at least SOME kind of idea!! It could be as sucky as 'RUBBER DUCKIE' or a VERY detailed and thought out, GOOD idea!! OR you can just scream at me 'YOU SUCK!' or something like that. My sis thinks that this is a stupid, non-funny story, so I want you guys to tell me if you REALLY liked it or are just joking, because I'm beginning to doubt that you actually LIKE this story, MY story!! Oh well, enough with the tears this is supposed to be a FUNNY story!! WOW this is a REALLY long author's note!! Okay this WAS gonna be a chapter but I need some IDEAS!! Please give me some ideas and TELL YOUR FRIENDS!! I still need 7 more reviews!! And I need ideas!!


	7. Chapter 7 ANIMALS!

A/N: HI!! It took me a while to update. Now WHY is that you ask? It's because of YOU! You guys don't review or ANYTHING!!I think you just read THEN…nothing. How would YOU feel if people just READ your story! I also need IDEAS! I HOPE you like this story, scratch that I hope you LOVE this story! I have a new beeta so this story will HOPEFULLY be funnier and get more reviews! Her awesome name is Werewolvesrock! And they SO do! I don't get WHY people don't like werewolves! They are AWESOME! (If you haven't noticed I LOVE the werewolves!) So ON with the (awesome) story! (Read the bottom author's note! important info!)

-When Bella woke up, after Edward left-

Bella had decided on what crazy thing they were going to do this day. She thought it would be nice to go to the zoo totally oblivious to the fact that the Cullens ATE animals. Edward got back just after she decided that no matter what that she would get to go to the zoo (since she never had gone to the zoo before she was VERY excited).

She got dressed in her favorite kitty cat shirt. She also wore leopard print pants and a leopard print jacket. Then she put on her alligator skin boots and hat which Alice had bought her for this occasion especially.

Edward wondered WHY his girlfriend was in this animal themed outfit. He simply wore a blue short sleeved t-shirt with some jeans (which he looked TOTALLY hot in). For accessories he wore a baseball cap and tennis shoes.

After Bella had breakfast and got all dressed up for the ZOO can you believe it, they went to Edward's FABULOUS house like every (crazy) day. Bella ran in the house screaming everyone's names at the top of her lungs. They all were down in a flash. They all sat in pairs with their soul mates (lovers whatever you want to call them). Bella was surprised to see that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had Crimson eyes instead of everyone else's golden-topaz eyes. Bella gave them stern looks and then turned back to her normal happy self and screamed "We're all going to the ZOO!" After said, well actually _screamed,_ this Emmett got a really apologetic look on his face. "I'm real sorry Bells but I haven't been hunting in DAYS and I'm STARVING," he said. Bella thought for a minute then said, "Well TO BAD! We are going to the zoo whether you like it or NOT so go hurry up and hunt then get ready for the ZOO!" in the end Bella started singing in a high-pitched voice. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper ran out the door while everyone else (except Carlisle and Esme) went to go get ready (which makes it just Alice. Carlisle and Esme walked forward and said "We would really love to go, but we have to teach a relationship class." Bella was not surprised by this and let them go.

Alice was of course the first one done wearing an elephant shirt with giraffe print pants, and a giraffe print jacket. She also wore buffalo skin boots and a buffalo skin hat. She also was animal themed.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came back then and Rosalie decided that she would ALSO go animal themed while Emmett and Jasper were just going to follow Edward's choice of clothing.

They ran upstairs to go get dressed.

Rosalie came down two minutes later wearing a dolphin shirt with snow leopard print pants and a snow leopard print jacket. She also wore ostrich feather boots and an ostrich feather hat. She also added shell earrings and handed Bella and Alice some to put on to.

The guys came down next wearing the same t-shirt-jean ensemble that Edward was wearing (they ALSO looked hot!).

They headed to the garage, got into the cars that they would ride in to the zoo, and headed for the Seattle zoo. The Seattle zoo had a VERY weird name. It was called the Guagan Zoo.

When they got there they headed to the ticket booth to get, well tickets. They ran inside (Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and even EMMETT) very excited trying to decide where to go. They decided to see the leopards first, then the alligators, then the elephants, then the giraffes. THEN they would see the dolphins, then the SNOW leopards, the ostriches, and FINALLY the monkeys (that one was for Emmett the rest were what the girls were wearing).

Everything went fine UNTIL they got to the monkeys. Emmett just HAD to play with them and he jumped in the cage! People gathered and many stared at the huge man that was PLAYING with the monkeys. Now everything was fine UNTIL the police came. They shoved through the people trying to get through when they finally did the monkeys were hiding from Emmett by climbing to the highest branch in all the trees. Emmett though just HAD to chase after them though and he CLIMBED the giant tree!

When Emmett FINALLY noticed the police, they were already in the cage and yelling at him to get down. He climbed down trying to hide a smirk and went with the officers to the, lost and found? Why the HECK was Emmett in the lost and found? Well a girl (Werewolvesrock) and her friend (purple31princess) thought he was cute and tried to take him from the lost and found! Rosalie was NOT happy about this and trudged in, grabbed Emmett and took him away pulling him by the ear!

A/N: So did you like? I tried VERY hard to make it funny! Yes I put some of my friends in there and you can be in a chapter too if you like! Just ask me and if I think you're a good enough fan I'll put you in! Also I was thinking about making another story so either tell me in a review or go onto my profile to vote if you want me to! Now go review!

DANGERvenom


	8. Chapter 8 Ending Authors Note

A/N: Dear readers, I am canceling this story due to lack of reviews. I'm sorry if you liked this story it just seems that not ENOUGH people like my story if you want to take over my story then tell me in your review or IM me. For the people that like my work me and IntoTheLiquidTopaz are writing a new story about our lives with the Cullens (yes the real ones not the actors) we haven't decided on a name yet but you can author alert me so you know when the first chapter is posted. Thank you.


End file.
